


Second Love / Late Summer

by Silvertooth



Series: TechNiki [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Smp, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Perspective Shifting, Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Smut, i don't actually ship this i just kept getting ideas, this isnt an rpf i dont know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvertooth/pseuds/Silvertooth
Summary: A week after their unexpected night together, Niki is out harvesting from her fields, and Techno has returned from fighting in some battle he'd been called to. Under the summer sun, they run into each other once again.Pt 2. of my little TechNiki series
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Niki | Nihachu, Niki | Nihachu/Technoblade
Series: TechNiki [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158296
Comments: 14
Kudos: 80





	Second Love / Late Summer

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a chapter in a previous fanfic of mine, but I think it works better if I just write these as oneshots, so that's why this is appearing as a new fic.
> 
> This kinda has a lot of perspective shifts, sorry about that, I wrote this in a really disjointed way, and I'm honestly very new to writing, thank you for your patience!

The afternoon sun is brushing at her skin, patterned as it shines through the leaves of the orchard trees, turning their edges a brilliant emerald green. Niki steps out from the shade, letting the sunlight sweep over her skin, lightly burned already. She closes her eyes and faces west where it will set soon enough. The light scatters into her eyelid, turning her vision red. There's a breeze that's running through the golden field, carrying the scent of ripening fruit and oversweet flowers. It pushes at the sheer fabric around her shoulders which barely covers the myriad of bites that pattern her neck and chest. She tugs her shawl more firmly around her shoulders, and walks slowly through the field of flowers, her fingers aimlessly drifting behind her to brush the silky petals. The tall grass and golden blooms reach up to her waist, tickling the bare skin of her midriff where she's tied her shirt above the waist of her loose skirt.

Niki's thoughts are similarly aimless, they drift like the lazy clouds overhead. She's been lonely, lately, she hasn't been in L'manberg since that drunk night last week, just tending to her fields and orchards, letting the work of late summer keep her busy. Her face grows hot as her mind strays closer to that night, she remembers it clearly, it stands fresh in her mind, and yet seems so distant. Maybe it feels like some kind of dream because they hadn't the chance to talk about it. That morning Techno had been immediately called to some kind of mission, he'd seemed so reluctant to go. They'd promised to talk when he returned, but the thought twisted a knot in her stomach. What if... kept toying at the edges of her thoughts. _What if he regretted it? What will he say?_

She draws in a deep breath, appreciating the sharp, sweet smell of the flowers, and lets it out in a sigh, clearing her mind. She'll know when she sees him, she decides, and gazes up at the sky, which is slowly turning golden. A flock of birds is soaring through the sky above, silhouettes black against a colour that isn't quite blue, isn't quite yellow, and Niki's shoulders suddenly feel so heavy.

She's knocked from her thoughts by a voice, someone calling her name. She turns, casting her eyes across the field, and she sees him. Technoblade is a few hundred meters away from her, his wild pink hair devoid of its braid and being caught in the wind, his deep red cloak stands out from the dark green of the trees behind him. His crown catches the light, shining the sun back at her in a flash of gold, and she makes out that he's waving at her. Her heart catches, she feels light as a feather, and suddenly her feet are moving, she's running to him. She bounds across the bright yellow field, hovering in the air a moment longer than normal with each leap, until suddenly he's right in front of her, and she jumps into his arms without hesitation. His arms wrap around her and he lifts her easily, pressing her into his chest in a tight hug. 

For a moment everything is light as a feather, and Niki realizes she's laughing, and so is he. They're surrounded by petals knocked into the air by her movement, the whole moment feels irreal. Like a snake striking, her mind is flooded with the memory of an all-too-similar touch, his body against hers, his arms holding her down, his teeth brushing against her throat. The thought hits her like a rock to the head, and her cheeks feel doubly hot as blood flushes through her sunburned skin. She mentally shoves against the rush of accompanying memories as Techno sets her down, but they cling like burrs to the front of her brain. She has to crane her neck to look at him. His pink hair is loose and messy out of its characteristic braid, the armor he wears bulks him out even more, dark metal crossed with scratches, she can't tell if he's brought back any new scars.

"-how did it go?" she asks, breathless, "the fighting- I mean," gods does she feel stupid. Techno grins widely, beaming with pride.

"I wrecked shop, they never knew what hit 'em." he responds, puffing out his chest and hitting it lightly. Niki laughs, what else could be expected from _The Blade_?  
"No injuries? Nothing serious then?" she asks next, just in case. He shakes his head and a good bit of relief rushes through her.

"No, nothing beyond scrapes an' bruises. I'm still in top fighting shape," there's a glint in his eyes as he adds, "Just as you like me." with a smirk. Niki goes red immediately, making a strangled noise as she tries to respond. It's an extremely opportune moment, then, that a gust of wind pushes full force into her back, ripping her shawl off her shoulders and forcing her to step closer to Techno to keep balance. He turns and catches the sheer cloth on instinct. When he looks back Niki's eyes are wide, and her pale shoulders are completely covered in half-healed marks. It's been a week, and her skin is still showing the signs of his teeth. They stare at each other in an awkward, tense moment. Techno hands her back the shawl, blinking at the evidence of their night together.

"I- ah, sorry about... that," he says, gesturing to her neck and shoulders, averting his gaze from her throat. Niki blinks, holding the translucent fabric, she's still staring at him, he's rubbing the back of his head almost guiltily.

She shakes her head quickly, "Why would you be sorry? I- I'm the one who asked. I um..." she glances down, face hot. "I like them." She's acutely aware, suddenly, of every tiny detail, from the fluttering of a stray petal in the air to the ridges of her fingerprint.

"I wouldn't mind-" she starts, almost choking on her words. "I wouldn't mind if you made more," the words hang in the air for another painful moment, and Niki mentally kicks herself. 

"Oh gods, this is exactly how we started that night, isn't it," she covers her eyes with her arm, and rocks back on her heels until she falls like a tree into the flowers, kicking up a cloud of petals when she hits the soft bed of stem and leaf. Techno actually laughs at that, she loves the sound. She feels a solid impact beside her as he falls next to her, and uncovers her eyes, staring straight into the sky.

"Are we going to talk about that?" he asks, amiably. She can hear the kind face he must have on, she's reminded of how gentle he can be, and her fingers brush at the fragile petals on the ground beside her.

"Yes," she responds, it feels like lifting a tree off her chest. 

"It's all I can think about anyway, though I'd be damned if I can think of what to say. What is there to talk about? It-you were... very nice. I couldn't walk properly for a few days," her words catch in her throat. "I wouldn't mind if we... made a habit of it," she lets out, barely above a whisper. 

"I wouldn't mind either," he replies, and her heart twists. She laughs again, feeling such a fool, and puts her hands over her face, looking through the gaps between her fingers.

"This doesn't feel real, you know," she says, and she means it. Techno props himself up on an elbow. 

"Why?" he asks. She sticks her arms up in the air helplessly, palms to the sky.

"I mean come on! You're so... cool! And interesting and elusive and- and attractive. You're all strength and grace and power," she looks over at him, appreciating the way his hair falls over his face, the subtle strength in his posture, the surprise on his face. 

"And..." she continues, "And I feel like I'm part of the background," she rubs a blade of grass between her hands nervously

Techno makes an incredulous noise. "Seriously? You're the cool one here, and I've seen you in combat before, Niki. You're amazing, and you call me grace? If anything I'm far more surprised you'd be into me," he responds, and it's Niki's turn to be incredulous. She sits up and leans over to him, looking him in the eye.

"What are you talking about?" she asks, and shrugs her shawl off, pointing directly to the evidence that crosses her skin. "Do you think I'd ever let anyone else do this?" Techno blushes, placing an arm over his eyes and laughing lightly, she feels a bloom of warmth in her chest, something to push her further. He shifts his arm to let her see the crimson of his eyes, a familiar look of hunger is staring at her.

"I'd do it again if you asked," he says, voice husky. A shiver runs up her spine as he leans in, mouth next to her ear. "You tasted like honey..." he whispers. Niki squeaks, her skin suddenly sensitive to his breath. She places two hands on his chest and pushes him over, he lets out a surprised sound, falling back into the flowers, the he breaks into a smile, laughing at her faux anger.

"How dare you Technoblade!" she says, smile pushing at the corners of her mouth, "You and your damnable words." Her hair is falling over her shoulders. He smiles warmly, and brushes a lock of honey-blonde hair behind her ear, the soft gesture almost makes her shiver.

"What?" he asks, trailing his fingertips across her cheek. She sucks in a breath, leans down, and kisses him. The sun warms her face as they kiss, softly. His hand cups her face, she leans into it, feeling the callouses against her skin. He starts to kiss at her jaw, at her neck like she like. He has a bit of stubble which tickles at her throat, and she moves away involuntarily as it excites her nerves. 

"That tickles-" she says, rubbing at the side of her neck. Techno's eyes narrow, his smirk growing.  
"Well, in that case..." he starts, leaning into her. "I'll have to see for myself," he says, and his sharp teeth just barely brush across her neck, making her shiver, she closes her eyes and her breath catches, biting her lip to hold back a noise. She wants nothing more than for him to hold her down again, drag his teeth across her body.

"Gods-" she says, curling her neck and looking at him, a smile breaking onto her face despite her efforts. "You irresistible man. How dare you come into my flower field and put such sinful thoughts in my head?" she laughs while she says it, draping her arms around his shoulders.

"Oh?" he asks, placing his hands on her waist. "What sinful thoughts would those be? I've got all the time in the world to hear them out." That gets her attention, and she looks down, fiddling at the collar of her shirt. She considers the offer, it is very much appealing, and she's got nothing planned for the rest of the day.

"I have..." she starts, tentatively, her eyes focus on a small patch of the gold flowers, tracing the edges of their four-petaled forms as she speaks. "I have one idea, but it's a little- it's a little weird I have to say," she admits, self-consciously. He raises an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"I ah- I want you to chase me, literally," she gets out, rubbing one of the buttons of her shirt between her fingers nervously.

"Okay," he responds, unfazed. "That sounds good. What happens when I catch you?" the nonchalant way he says it reassures her a bit, it's not all that odd of a request when she thinks about it, she hopes.

"If you can catch me-"

"When," he interrupts, smirking with no small amount of confidence. Niki laughs slightly, the flush on her cheeks growing. She leans into him, face only about an inch away from his.

"If you can catch me," she says, voice low. "Then I want you to do something similar to last time, hold me down, strip my clothes off," she moves one of his hands to her thigh and smiles sweetly. "You know."

"I think I can do that," he grins, his eyes hungry. "You better give a good chase,"

"That goes for you too," she gives him a quick kiss, then almost instantly she's standing, having shrugged off her shawl completely. Techno admires his work for a second, then starts moving to get up in turn. He unclasps the heavier pieces of his armor, leaving him lighter. He remembers from the last time they sparred- Niki is fast. He's barely on his feet when she's already halfway across the field, sprinting like a deer, a trail of golden petals kicked up into the air in her wake. His instincts press at him, moving him forwards as he takes chase after her. She stops just before the treeline, looks back at him. He meets her gaze, and she gives him a wink, before ducking away, disappearing into the light forest.

He grins, slowing down when he reaches the edge of the flower field, stopping to take a deep breath, scenting the air. The sharply sweet smell of the field is all around him, but Niki stands out to him, a different kind of sweet, alluring to him. He licks his lips, what a treat to come back to.  
Techno stretches for a moment, taking his sweet time. The air is quiet, the wind still, as though the field and forest are holding their breath. Then, with animal grace he ducks forwards, into the shade of the trees.

In any ordinary hunt, Techno could likely track down his target with ease, and be done with time to spare. But for one, it is Niki he is hunting, and for two, that's not his goal. This chase is half an hunt, half an act. So, his mind is partly fixed on tracking the prints that he sees softly pressed into the rich earth, the direction of the petals she must have dragged behind. And partly fixed on how exactly he should be playing this game they've decided on.

Above, in the canopy, Niki is considering just the same thing. She's staying as silent as possible, watching him with baited breath, analyzing each movement as he bounds through the forest like a shade. She knows the woods nearby well, but Techno has the gift of navigation- a human GPS as he likes to say, so the field will level quickly. When he's out of sight, chasing the direction her last footprints were left, she climbs higher in the tree, breaching the emerald canopy. 

Checking the sky, Niki sees she has maybe about an hour before sunset, which is pretty good. She knows arbitrarily that she wants to be caught at golden hour, so it's only a matter of evading him 'till then. Just of what she knows, she guesses that Techno will be direct in trying to find her, she smiles at the thought of him. The best part will be less in hiding, and more in a direct chase, where the risk of being caught is immediate and exhilarating.

She swings from the branch she's holding onto, leaping down onto the forest floor, making sure to create as little noise as possible. She cuts through the woods, fleet-footed, across to a small path that she knows runs through it. Every noise makes her hair stand on end, the snapping of a twig cracks through the air, making her jump. 

Her heart is racing already, as she stands in the middle of the peaceful little path, bordered by the thick trunks of the old-growth forest. Niki keeps an ear out while she thinks, putting a hand to her chin while she catches her breath. She's likely got better mobility up in the trees, almost certainly considering Techno's big bulky cloak, but it won't be much fun to stay up in the canopy the whole time. She also wants to keep close to the flowerfield, so he can take her in it later. That sends a rush of blood through her, she bites a bit at her lower lip, worrying at it.

She's somewhat nervous that this game won't turn out how she wants, but she has enough faith in Techno, and at the least she will have tried out the idea. Why is she being so adventurous, anyway? It's unlike her. Maybe, she thinks, it's just Technoblade's influence, something exciting about him pushes her to be bold. His confidence is something admirable, it could be she's just trying to match him.

It occurs to her suddenly, that the forest has gone silent. She resists the urge to whip her head around like a startled deer, but the hair of her arms stands on end as her senses register the unnatural silence. No wind, no birdsong, only noiseless dread that washes through her. Her muscles tense up, bunching like a spring, she lets herself swivel to look in a tensely excited fear.

She finds him as shadow from the corner of her vision, the glint of his crown hidden. She sees only the burning red of his eyes, and is only barely able to leap out of the way when he lunges for her. Techno's footwork is mechanical perfection, precise like a fencer, he misses her by inches as she twists away, close enough that she can feel a rush of air on her skin. Niki is grateful for the slope of the path as she bounds down it, letting gravity do half the work as she puts distance between them.  
She laughs as she runs, heart pumping hard enough that she can feel it push at her chest. The muscles in her legs work with explosive strength, but still he's gaining, close enough that she can hear his breath behind her- it's the incredibly fun kind of terrifying, the kind that sends a chill down her spine but still paints a wide grin on her face as she sprints. The exhilaration presses at her until she can't hold back the lightness in her chest any longer- she bursts out into raucous laughter, almost stumbling in her run.

The slope of the hill abates, becoming more horizontal as they reach the bottom. Techno is hot on her heels, the distance she gained from her head start reduced to mere feet between them- close enough that one misstep would get her caught, but she's got something he doesn't yet know about.

At the bottom of the forest trail, the earth gives way to rocks and rushing water, a river cutting like a knife through the woods. Niki grins, bunching her legs beneath her, she doesn't deign to slow down. She leaps above the river, arcing beautifully through the air, legs folded beneath her. Techno makes a startled noise behind her. She lands with some grace, only somewhat stumbling as her legs absorb the impact of her leap. She catches a lungful of air, breathing heavily as she looks back at Techno, who is having to cross by stepping carefully from rock to rock, he gives her a pointed look. She smiles, and cranes the side of her neck at him, exposing the lean line of her throat, before running off with the precious lead she's stolen, buying a few seconds.

She ducks into the undergrowth, heart still skipping, the world is a blur. It's a cycle- her foot hits the ground, her muscles strain, and she bounds forwards. She tears her eyes away from the dark floor of the forest to look upwards, appreciate for a moment the autumnal blur of yellow-green leaves above. She sucks in a breath, still running, she wants to keep up the game of cat-and-mouse, and mentally plans out her route with what she knows of the area.

She heads towards a different area of the forest, one with a better canopy, one she can hide in for some time, or evade him more easily at the least. She smiles coyly to nobody in particular, realizing just how much she must be winding up Techno's inner beast. She's in for it when he catches up.

Meanwhile, back at the river, the man in question has made it across, and is close to growling. She was so very close to him, close enough that he nearly forgot his own restraint. The thrill of the chase roars through his blood, Niki has picked her courtship well, and she's going to be satisfied when he finally hunts her down.  
He smells the air again, looking for her scent, and catches it almost immediately. It stands out more and more, like a beacon to his willing prey.

As he tracks her, carefully following the trail of broken branches and crushed leaves she's left, he thinks of just what exactly he's going to do when he catches her. There's nobody around for miles, he's sure of that. So, he can make her scream as loud as he likes. He grins, she's going to like that. 

There's not much time now til' sunset.

Niki, meanwhile, is in the upper branches of a tree yet again, high off the ground. She's flushed, catching her breath, and the thoughts of Technoblade, the force of him, are impossible to stop from invading her mind, sending blood between her legs. She rubs her thighs together, just the brush of the chase, the reminder of Techno's strength, it has turned her exhilaration into excitement. She presses her legs together, intertwining them, and just stops herself from biting at her lower lip. The more logical side of her mind is still functioning just a bit. The scent of blood- she knows, would lead him right to her, and she needs a moment to breathe.  
It doesn't take very long for him to come into view, maybe fifteen minutes, less. He's prowling the forest like a predator, she sucks in a quick breath when she sees him, making sure to not let out a sound. She's up in the trees for a reason, that being that people very rarely look up. She's got a good chance of being able to slip away if she can just keep silent. 

He isn't moving on.

Techno pauses his movement near the base of her tree, much to her alarm. She fits a hand over her mouth, making absolutely sure to muffle the sound of her breathing, but how could he hear her? She's close to twenty feet off the ground, feet dangling in open air. She feels dread, or more accurately, anticipation, crawling up her spine. Look up, her thoughts ring, she wants that chase again. 

Every second drips by, slow and smooth. She watches him freeze, sees him breathe in- he can smell me, that's it. She can only stare as he cranes his neck up towards her, crimson eyes slowly moving higher, until she's fixed helplessly in his gaze.

Instantly he's climbing, and so is she, grabbing the rough bark of the closest branch, hauling herself foot after foot as she fights the laughter that bubbles in her lungs. The urgency pushes at her, pressing her up with every foothold, every heave, towards the green-gold canopy, towards the sky. 

She breaks the tree cover, and the wind tangles her hair immediately as she emerges into the open air. Her eyes take a moment, adjusting to the light. It's properly golden hour now, every shadow long and cool, the sun dim enough that she can almost stare straight at it, warm light painting her skin. She can only really take it in for a moment, as she hears the clinking of metal below her, and remembers the very _attractive_ pursuer she has on her tail. 

Niki hears the crack of a branch and whips around, leaping off her perch just as Techno lands on the branch she was on moments ago. She can feel the wind left by the swoop of his cape, and his fingers just barely brush her blouse as she falls back, grabbing another branch and swinging to another spot on the canopy. She's almost trembling with the rush, just how close he was, how close he is. But she has no time to think.

It's more lighthearted, just for a moment, as the two of them lock eyes across the canopy, and Niki can't help but let a smile break out across her face as green-gold leaves that they've knocked loose swirl in the air between them. She twists, setting both feet in the grooves of wood she's perched on precariously, and launches herself through the air, trailing above the yellow sea of foliage. Her boots, unknown to Techno, are enchanted with feather falling. Chasing her up here was a mistake on his part.

Her pursuer is not to be deterred, however. Techno leaps from branch to branch, Niki watches him over her shoulder as he races across the treetops, kicking up golden leaves as he goes. It's almost mechanical, the precision in the way that he moves, but he's got some... spring in his step. The sun warms her face as she touches down on a branch and leaps off once again, airborne. 

It's a beautiful moment, she has to admit mid-leap, the sun on their skin, the wind in their hair, it feels less like a chase and more like companionship... Or maybe it always felt like companionship, the thought crosses through her head. She never really feels lonely when she's around him.

Sudden instinct compels her to drop to the nearest branch, and kick off as hard as she can, nearly flailing in her new trajectory. It comes just in time, as Techno lands barely inches away from her, with enough force that a loud crack rings out in the air, sharp and clear. It rips the beauty of the moment out from under her, pulling air from her lungs. She catches his stare as she falls down past the tree cover, for just a moment, and he looks utterly _dangerous_. His eyes are blazing with a carnivorous sentiment that makes her freeze.

She twists mid-air as she falls, gathering her feet below her as she deactivates the enchantment, letting her hit the ground quick enough to get a running start. She's only a few steps away when Techno falls from above like an axe behind her. Her heart pounds, pressing against her ribcage as she rights herself and runs like she means it. 

Instinct tells her to flee to the thicker foliage, the old-growth trees where she can make an escape, but he won't let her. He gains on her, pressing in, corralling her back towards the field. She can feel the threat of him like a wall that presses at her. She can hardly see him, he's just a dark shape on the corner of her vision, and with every move he makes she responds in turn. With each step, each bound, she's steered towards the treeline, until it's the only place she can go to make a clean break. She bares her teeth in defiance, and banks hard, sprinting early to the edge of the forest and breaking into the flowerfield.

This moment, the end of the chase, is pure. The sun is just touching the horizon, the wind is whipping through her hair, and her lover is right on her heels. She's free, for a few glorious seconds she's barely touching the ground, elated in the exhilaration of her own hunting.

And then she is caught.

Techno catches her- tackles her really, they go rolling together, cushioned by the field, already clinging. They end up with Techno on top of Niki, his hands bordering her shoulders, locking her against the ground. She stares up, eyes wide, mouth parted to catch her breath, her face so very hot. He's panting too, her eyes fix on his mouth, the fangs right behind his lips, and slowly trail up to that crimson stare, drawing out the moment until she meets his gaze. His eyes are blazing, utterly _hungry_ , fixed on her with a carnivorous desire that sends a shiver down her spine. As though that wasn't enough, when she finally draws her eyes up to his, a growl erupts from his throat, low and guttural, sending a rush of heat straight between her legs.

His mouth fastens on hers in a burning kiss, and she responds desperately, encouraging him. Her thoughts are all a wildfire of _more, more, more_. Her hand tangles in his hair, she pulls him flush with her body, and daringly she bites at his lip. He breaks off and buries his face in her neck, drawing a cry from her as his teeth scrape across her neck, and more as he kisses her properly and she grabs at him, mewing her ticklish pleasure. The sound is music to his ears and he pins her to the ground as he works at her skin. He grabs at her top, to find the buttons already undone. That makes him grin, giving her a kiss right at the jaw. 

Techno nearly rips off her blouse, remembering her request back at the start of this chase. He unclasps his cloak, letting it fall to the ground, and quickly yanks off his own shirt. He gets a proper view of his work from the previous week, a constellation of red marks that fills him with dark pride. 

Together they struggle out of their clothes, pressing their bodies together as they kiss and fight against fabric. His hands are everywhere, pulling her closer, delighting her nerves.

"Techno-" Niki gasps out as he scrapes his fangs over the rise of her breast. He looks up immediately, tilting his head and leaning over her.

"Yes?" he asks, smug grin already stretched across his pretty face.

"Claim me." she says, squeezing at his chest with her thighs. He has a dangerous look in his eyes, and his grin grows, showing those beautifully sharp teeth. His hand trails too-softly over her inner thighs, tickling at her nerves, but he doesn't tease her for long. She's already wet, soaking, and he fits two fingers inside easily, pressing in with sturdy intent, making her moan and arch her back. A third draws another sharp whine, but they're both impatient.

He lines up his hips with hers, the head of his lengthy cock at her entrance, and she nods vigorously before he even asks if she's ready. He doesn't wait once given the go-ahead, and thrusts inside her, making her cry out, loudly into the summer air. He stretches so much at her that she keens as she adjusts, remembering the last time, feeling every inch of his thick cock push into her, white-hot in the pleasure it gives. She squeezes her eyes shut and arches her back. When she's adjusted, she starts moving her hips against his, desperate for friction. He presses in, slowly, considerately. The thickness of him fills her, but it isn't enough.

"Ahn-" a whimper. "M-more. Don't hold back," she forces out as he pushes in to the hilt.

His hips snap forwards, pulling a sharp sound from her, but it's still restrained. He's so careful, but she can take much more. She can take him just as much as he can take her.

"Come on," she cranes her head back. "I know you can," she pleads, hips shifting around his cock. "It's yours for the taking."

He draws back and slams into her with precise force, tearing a delighted cry from her throat. She writhes, muttering more pleas. Rough, she asked for, and he does nothing but give. His strokes start out slow but long, bottoming out, and he builds until she is being properly railed. Every thrust drawing a pleasured yelp. 

He responds to her high-pitched noises with his own low-pitched growls. Niki clings to him, wrapping her arms around his back, pulling him into her. His mouth, his hands, his chest, every part of him warms her where she's in contact with him, especially where he's inside her. He finds a sweet spot with one particularly deep stroke, and she cries his name aloud, her walls squeezing him in turn as her hands grab at the stalks of flowers. 

Techno kisses at her collarbones, sucking more marks into her skin. He adjusts his strokes, every thrust hitting her right where she's sensitive, going harder until every movement has her crying out his name into the golden sky. She can feel his smile at her neck as he moves his hand down to grasp her waist.

"Enjoying this, are you?" he purrs into her ear just as a particularly sweet stroke has pleasure arcing up her spine, pulling a needy whine from between her teeth. She responds between moans.

"Y-yes!" she mewls, and she gets a goading look in her gaze. "Harder," she demands, voice low. Techno obliges, kissing her, all heat and hunger and urgency. He furthers his speed and power, hilting into her with each thrust as he swallows every soft sound she makes. He is greedy, carnivorous, wild. He fucks her with abandon, teeth on her neck, hands on her skin, because she is begging, keening for him.

The size of him is stretching her, Niki can feel it, she is drunk on his touch. His hands grip at her hips with devotion, moving them down in time with his thrusts, fingers like iron, she's sure he's going to leave bruises. _Good_.

Niki feels a change, the beginnings of her orgasm building, as every jolt of pleasure adds to the sweetly growing wave. It makes her moans turn to high-pitched yelps, makes her grab desperately at the huge man who holds her down as her nerves, one by one, are set alight. She mutters Techno's name over and over again, and tries to move her hips in time with his, seeking her release. 

She's so close, so sensitive, that it's almost unfair when his skillful hand moves to the nub between her legs, sending her straight off the edge into a white-hot wave of pleasure that rocks her whole body. It wrenches a pure cry from her, long and keening with glory, practically a scream, loud as her voice will allow. All her muscles tense, her arms press his chest flush with her own, her legs wrap around his waist as his walls squeeze his cock, hugging at it. Techno growls her name out as he hilts himself within her, filling her with burning seed, pushing her even farther, and their mouths meet again in a scorching kiss.

They stay like that for a few moments, calming down. Their kiss breaks slowly, Niki looking up from long eyelashes into Techno's crimson eyes, feeling his breath on her face. She is dazed, still high, whispering something incoherent as she settles down from their intensity.

She has the need to take her hand from where it rests between his shoulder blades, and brush a pink lock of hair behind his ear. A small, tender gesture, like the kiss he had planted right where he bit her, that first time.

He smiles at that, briefly pressing his forehead against hers, before withdrawing himself from her, from the soft bed of blooms and stalks, sun blanketing them in the last gold of sunset. 

Niki rests her head in the crook of Techno's neck, breathing deeply, appreciating the new ache deep within her. They detach briefly to clean up, set down Techno's thick cloak over the grass to lie on, and then it's all very peaceful in the field.

Dazedly she still nuzzles into him, chasing his warmth. They lie there, a tangle of limbs, gently breathless still. Long moments pass beside the sun as it sets, and sweet words pass between the two of them.

Niki has her head on Techno's shoulder, his hand in hers. She brushes her fingers over his scarred knuckles, lacing her slender hand into his, humming softly.  


_"Very able to hold me down.. and love me more than anyone..."_

**Author's Note:**

> But anyway! Thank you all for the kudos and kind comments on the last fic, I read them all. I was feeling really insecure about this fic and making more, but I actually managed to get this done, and I'm really happy someone out there is enjoying it.


End file.
